Second Chance: Eine zweite Chance
by ann-ann-potter
Summary: Wenige Wochen nach der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts erwacht Severus Snape aus dem Koma. Er liegt im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus und wird von allen Leuten als großer Held gefeiert. Snape will davon zunächst nichts wissen - bis er jedoch ganz neuen Lebensmut schöpft. Der Grund dafür? Lasst euch überraschen! /Freue mich über Kommentare/ I don't own any HP stuff - all belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Kapitel 1: Im St Mungo's Krankenhaus

**Second Chance: Eine zweite Chance.**

 **Zusammenfassung:** Wenige Wochen nach der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts erwacht Severus Snape aus dem Koma. Er liegt im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus und wird von allen Leuten als großer Held gefeiert. Snape will davon zunächst nichts wissen - bis er jedoch ganz neuen Lebensmut schöpft. Der Grund dafür? Lasst euch überraschen!

 **I don't own the characters, creatures and all other stuff of the Harry Potter world - it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Kapitel 1: Im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus**

„Professor Snape?", piepte eine helle Stimme. Snape kam langsam zu sich. Immer wieder blinzelte er – sah jedoch immer noch alles verschwommen. „Wo… wo bin ich?", flüsterte er. „Professor Snape, Sie sind im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus. Wissen Sie noch, was Ihnen wiederfahren ist?", fragte die Krankenschwester. Sie war eine kleine, zierliche, braunhaarige Frau, welche ihn mit großen fragenden Augen ansah. Snape schnaubte. Ob er wusste, was ihm wiederfahren war? Das schuppige Mastvieh hatte ihn gebissen – mehrmals – in den Hals. Und das noch in dieser Hütte. Und dann? Was war eigentlich danach passiert? Er versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern. Was war es gewesen? Er versuchte sich die Ereignisse jenes abends wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und langsam formten sich Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Er lag auf dem Boden der heulenden Hütte. Er blutete und er wusste, dass das Ende nah war. Potter und seine Freunde waren mit einigen seiner Erinnerungen an Lily wieder zurück zum Schloss gegangen. Immer wieder verlor er das Bewusstsein, kam dann aber wieder zu sich. Dann sah er etwas… Gesichter… Leute, die auf ihn einredeten. Es waren… POTTER! Potter und seine Freunde. Was machten sie da?

„Professor?", die kleine Krankenschwester riss ihn aus den Erinnerungen. „Ja, ja…", brummte Snape und richtete sich auf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich kritisch um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Geschenke, die um sein Bett herumstanden. „Von Ihren Bewunderern", berichtete die Krankenschwester lächelnd. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer gehässigen lächelnden Maske. „Soll ich Ihnen beim Auspacken helfen?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur noch gehässiger – jedoch verschwand das Lächeln. Sie nickte nur kurz, zog dabei die Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand dann.

Geschenke? Von seinen Bewunderern? So ein Schwachsinn. Auf einmal mochten ihn alle? Warum? Weil sie… OH NEIN! Was hatte Potter ihnen erzählt? Hatte er ihnen etwa seine Erinnerungen gezeigt? Über siebzehn lange Jahre hatte er sich eine Fassade aufgebaut – und Potter ließ sie alle dahinter blicken? Es musste so sein. Warum sonst sollte er hier im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus und nicht in Askaban sein?

Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf seine Kissen fallen. „Geschenke", knurrte er und sah sie sich genauer an. Es waren vierzehn Päckchen, allesamt verpackt, in scheußlichem Geschenkpapier. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick dann wieder ab. „Lächerlich", brummte er.

Er ignorierte die Geschenke einfach und saß den ganzen Tag über im Krankenbett. Auch wenn die Ärzte und Pfleger immer wieder nachfragten, nein, er würde sie nicht auspacken. Am Abend trat nochmals die zierliche Krankenschwester an sein Bett. „Ähm, Professor", setzte sie an. „Was ist denn?", schnauzte Snape sie an. „Finden Sie nicht, sie sollten die Geschenke wenigstens…" Doch ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, antwortete er bereits darauf: „Nein!" Sie zog wieder kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

In der Nacht fand Snape keinen Schlaf. Er wälzte sich in dem kleinen Bett (soweit ihm das möglich war). Diese blöden Geschenke… Er wollte sie nicht öffnen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was die Leute ihm so geschenkt hatten. Warum denn auch? Was hatte er…

Er richtete sich auf und zog an dem kleinen Schnürchen der Nachtischlampe. Das Licht ging an und schon griff er nach dem ersten Paket. Es war schön säuberlich in rotem Geschenkpapier eingepackt und mit einer goldenen Schleife umwickelt. „Für meinen guten Freund Severus. Danke für Alles. In Liebe, Minerva" stand auf einem kleinen Kärtchen. Auch, wenn er es gerne unterdrückt hätte, so brach doch ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus. Ja, Minerva McGonagall glaubte er diese Worte. Mit ihr kam er – abgesehen vom letzten Schuljahr, in welchem er verrückter Todesser-Schulleiter spielen musste – immer gut sehr gut aus. Schnell riss er das Geschenkpapier ab und hielt einen neuen Flugumhang in den Händen. Er betrachtete ihn gründlich. Er war schwarz – was auch sonst?! – und aus wirklich sehr schickem Stoff. Zufrieden legte Snape den Umhang auf einem nahe seinem Bett stehenden Stuhl. Wofür war der eigentlich?

Er nahm sich das nächste Päckchen. „Für unsern geschätzten Professor Snape!", stand auf einem Kärtchen in Hermine Grangers Schrift geschrieben. Sie hätte genauso gut unterschreiben können. Dachte sie wirklich, er würde ihre Schrift nicht erkennen? Sechs Jahre lang war sie die mit Abstand beste (und vielleicht auch nervigste) Schülerin ihrer Stufe gewesen – allgemein war sie eine der besten Schülerinnen, die er je hatte. Miss Granger war ihm immer nur positiv aufgefallen – allerdings konnte er nicht anders, als sie zu schikanieren. Was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Sie war eine Gryffindor und dazu noch die beste Freundin Harry Potters. Hätte er ihr Fleißsternchen auf ihr Pergament kleben sollen – vor den ganzen Todesserkindern?

Er packte Grangers Geschenk auf. Was war das? „Feinste Pralinen" laß er auf der Verpackung. War das etwa Muggelschokolade? Wieder formte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er mochte Muggelschokolade. Er öffnete die Schachtel und nahm sich einen Schokoklumpen heraus. In seiner Kindheit hatte er immer gerne mit Lily zusammen Unmengen an Schokolade gegessen. Muggelschokolade unterschied sich dabei nur wenig von der richtigen. Er stopfte sich den Klumpen in den Mund. Ja, genau so gut hatte er Muggelschokolade in Erinnerung.

Das nächste Paket war in braunen Packpapier eingewickelt. „Mit freundlichen Grüßen von den Weasleys an den großen Helden" stand auf einem kleinen Kärtchen. Snape snaupte. „Der große Held" Er musste es einfach laut aussprechen. Hielten sie ihn jetzt wirklich dafür? Er packte das Geschenk aus und hätte fast laut losgelacht, wäre er nicht so sehr um sein Image besorgt. Es war ein dunkelgrüner Weasley Pullover mit einem großen S. Nun hatte er also seinen eigenen Weasley Pullover. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber sicher nicht damit. Den Pullover legte er zum Umhang.

„Mit spaßigen Grüßen. Die Weasley Brüder" stand auf dem nächsten Paket. Schon wieder ein Weasley Geschenk. Als Snape das bunte Papier aufriss, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer eisigen Miene. „Gummischlangen?", murrte er. Das wahrlich passende Geschenk für den Mann, der fast von einer Schlange getötet wurde…

Es gab noch weitere Geschenke – hauptsächlich Süßigkeiten. Jedoch waren auch zwei Bücher dabei. Die neuste Auflage von „Das Neuste aus der Welt der Zaubertränke" von Professor Flitwick und Professor Slughorn, welcher ihm eine rührende Widmung in das Buch geschrieben hatte sowie ein Sammelband mit Shakespeare Gedichten. Allerdings wusste er bei diesem Geschenk nicht, von wem es stammte. Es war keine Karte beigefügt und das Geschenkpapier ließ auch keine Rückschlüsse ziehen.


	2. Kapitel 2: Besuch

**Kapitel 2: Besuch**

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Geschenke jetzt doch ausgepackt", piepste es. Snape wachte erschrocken auf. Er lag in seinem Bett, umgeben von vielen ausgepackten Geschenken. Hektisch sammelte er alle zusammen und legte sie zu dem Pullover und dem Umhang. „Nun ja – offensichtlich", entgegnete er dann. Sie lächelte breit. „Hat man Ihnen da etwa einen Pullover…", sie versuchte nach dem ordentlich zusammengefalteten Weasley Pullover zu greifen, doch Snape hielt schützend seine Hand davor. Da war es wieder: Die Krankenschwester zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand lautlos.

Snape sah ihr nach und fragte sich, wie oft er sie wohl noch so von dannen laufen sehen würde. Er befürchtete, dass er hier noch einige Zeit verbringen musste. Wieder fiel sein Blick zu den Geschenken. Ob wohl jemand da gewesen war, um es persönlich abzugeben?

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er in seinem Bett – nahm seine Mahlzeiten ein (also seine Suppe…) und laß „Das Neuste aus der Welt der Zaubertränke". Sein Hals schmerzte dabei noch immer ein wenig – doch was erwartete er nach einer Schlangenattacke?

Am Abend war Snape gerade in sein neues Buch vertieft, als es auf einmal klopfte. Erschrocken fuhr er auf. Noch ehe er antworten konnte öffnete sich die Tür und jemand trat mit schnellen Schritten an ihn heran und hielt nur wenige Zentimeter von Snapes Bett entfernt. Von oben sah er Snape argwöhnisch an.

„Professor Snape – unsere neue… Berühmtheit." Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. Potter. Dieser Junge hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Auf Harrys Gesicht formte sich ein Lächeln. Er streckte seine rechte Hand Snape entgegen „Guten Abend Professor".


	3. Kapitel 3: Der Junge, der überlebt hatte

**Kapitel 3: Der Junge, der überlebt hatte**

„Nun Potter? Gibt es einen Grund für Ihr Erscheinen oder sind Sie wirklich nur hier, um mich anzustarren?", fragte Snape ungeduldig. Harry hatte einen Stuhl ans Bett seines ehemaligen Professors gerückt und dort saß er nun bereits seit zehn Minuten. Er saß einfach nur da und sah Professor Snape an. Es ging ihm so viel im Kopf herum – doch wo sollte er nur anfangen?

„Potter? Glauben Sie, Sie schaffen es, einen Ton heraus zu bekommen?", fragte Snape und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Würde sich der Junge endlich rühren?

„Es tut mir leid Professor", sagte Harry leise und rutschte hektisch auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Auch dabei ließ er seinen Blick nicht von Professor Snape. Dieser sah ihn leicht spöttisch an. „Professor, ich habe so viele Fragen an Sie", fing der Junge dann an. „Ich meine… Professor, in all den Jahren… Wie hätte ich da ahnen können, dass Sie…" Harry schien keine ganzen, sinnvollen Sätze heraus zu bekommen. „Potter, Ihr Gestotter ist fürchterlich", entgegnete Snape leicht gereizt und doch zugleich immer noch spöttisch und verdrehte die Augen. Er wandte seinen Blick von Potter ab. Dieser brachte wieder kein Wort heraus.

„Potter", raunte Snape. „Was wollen Sie? Wollen Sie wissen, warum ich getan habe, was ich getan habe? Das wissen Sie bereits. Sie haben es gesehen – in meiner Erinnerung. Fragen Sie sich, warum Sie es nicht wussten? Warum Sie es nicht erkannt haben, Potter? Nicht einmal er, der dunkle Lord hat es gemerkt. Niemand hat es gemerkt – niemand!" „Nicht einmal Ihre Mutter", nuschelte Harry. „Was war das Potter?" „Nicht, Sir – nicht." „Potter, Sie haben zum zweiten Mal einen sicheren Tod überlebt, aber gegen Nuscheln kommt der Auserwählte, der Junge, der lebt, immer noch nicht an?", spottete Snape. Warum tat er das eigentlich immer noch? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Es gehörte einfach dazu. Egal, was passiert war – der Junge war nach wie vor James Potters Sohn. Warum sollte er also aufhören, über ihn zu spotten? Außerdem war es eine Art Gewohnheit…

„Sir, ich danke Ihnen. Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie getan haben – was Sie für mich getan haben – was Sie für sie getan haben. Und Professor, wenn Sie dazu bereit sind – vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn Sie Zeit haben sollten, Zeit und Lust – können Sie mir dann vielleicht auch mehr über sie erzählen?", fragte Harry mit immer scheuer werdenden Blick. Snape seufzte. Nun, da der Junge von seiner Freundschaft mit Lily und seiner ewig andauernden Liebe für sie wusste, würde es schwer werden, ihn weiterhin so zu behandeln, so zu tun, als hasse er ihn, denn Snape war sich sicher: Egal was kommen würde, Potter wusste jetzt, welche Karte er spielen könnte. Und wie er ihn dabei ansah – mit einen großen grünen Augen – mit ihren großen grünen Augen. Was sollte er auf diese Frage denn auch antworten?

„Sir, Sie müssen mir jetzt nicht antworten. Wie schon gesagt: Irgendwann einmal. Sicher nicht heute. Sie sollten sich ausruhen. Die Ärzte meinten, Sie seien schon fast wieder fit! Ich freue mich schon, Sie nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts zu sehen!" Harry lächelte leicht provokant. „Hogwarts?", fragte Snape. „Und warum sind Sie sich da so sicher, dass wir beide nächstes Schuljahr wieder dort sein werden?" „Nun Professor, ich möchte keine Sonderbehandlung vom Ministerium oder sonst wem. Ich werde die Schule beenden und dann werde ich Auror. Ich lasse den ersten Schritt dabei nicht aus. Hermine und Ron werden auch wieder nach Hogwards gehen. Und Sie…", Harry hielt inne. „Was Professor McGonagall denn noch nicht bei Ihnen? Sie ist jetzt als Schulleiterin eingesetzt worden – und meinte, sie hätte Sie gerne wieder an der Schule. Nach allem, was Sie für Hogwarts getan haben, ist das einfach ihr Platz, Professor." Harry sah den älteren Zauberer eindringlich an. Was war das? Wollte Potter ihn nun dazu bringen, wieder zu unterrichten?

„Es ist noch nichts entschieden", entgegnete Snape nach einiger Zeit. „Wer weiß schon, wie es jetzt weitergeht?" Harry lächelte. „Nun ja, sie könnten ja auch Ihren Ruhm feiern." Er reichte Snape eine Zeitung. Es war eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten – zwei Wochen alt. Auch dem Titelblatt war… er! „Severus Snape – der große Held". Snape musterte das Bild von sich selbst. Er sah überraschend gut aus! Die ganze Titelseite – nur er. Er überflog den Text und schien Harry für einen Moment gar nicht mehr zu beachten. „Von allen Vergehen freigesprochen… Kriegsheld… Ehrenhafter Schulleiter von Hogwarts… Merlinsorden erster Klasse…", er murmelte einige Textausschnitte einfach vor sich hin. Harry beobachtete ihn genau. Es schien, als freue sich der ältere Zauberer richtig über seinen Ruhm! Harry war froh und erleichtert – er hatte bereits eine andere Reaktion erwartet…

Diese kam jedoch dann auch sogleich, als Snape seinen Blick wieder hob, die Zeitung fein säuberlich zusammenfaltete und sie auf den anderen Stuhl (zu dem Umhang und dem Pullover) pfefferte. „Was hast du denen erzählt oder gezeigt, Potter?", fragte Snape völlig in Rage. Harry schluckte. Ja, diese Reaktion entsprach schon eher seinen Erwartungen. „Sir, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie aufgebracht sind, aber Sir, ich musste ihnen einfach Ihre Erinnerungen zeigen! Sie mussten einfach erfahren, dass Sie kein schreckliches Scheusal, sondern ein aufrichtiger und guter Mensch sind. Professor, ich habe das wirklich nur für Sie getan." „Und da haben Sie allen meine ganzen Erinnerungen gezeigt?", fragte Snape gereizt. Er sah aus, als würde er Harry erwürgen wollen… „Nun ja Sir, natürlich habe ich…" Snape fiel ihm ins Wort: „Du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen meine persönlichen Erinnerungen zuerst auszusortieren? Es kam dir nicht in den Sinn, ihnen nur die relevanten Erinnerungen mit Albus zu zeigen und die, welche mich und Lily als Kinder zeigten für dich zu behalten?"

Harry schluckte. Jetzt, da er so darüber nachdachte, ergab dies schon Sinn. Er hätte nicht alle Erinnerungen mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen müssen – vor allem nicht, als feststand, dass Professor Snape überleben würde. „Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Erscheinen hier im Krankenhaus sah er Snape nicht mehr an. Snape seufzte. Der Junge hatte es ja wirklich nur gut gemeint. „Ist okay…", flüsterte er mürrisch. Harry sah ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an und erhob sich dann.

„Professor, ich danke Ihnen wirklich vielmals und ich hoffe, Sie im nächsten Schuljahr wieder zu sehen. Was Sie für mich getan haben, kann ich Ihnen wahrscheinlich niemals vergelten. Sie hätten Ihr Leben gegeben, um mich – Lilys Sohn – zu retten. Sir, ich habe noch keinen so mutigen Menschen wie Sie kennengelernt – und das obwohl Sie ein Slytherin sind!" Wieder kräuselten sich Snapes Lippen und er zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. Es war klar gewesen, dass Potter das, mit dem Mutig nicht einfach sagen konnte, ohne eine kleine Anspielung auf Snapes Haus…

„Professor, ich werde die Tage wieder vorbeischauen. Wir sind zurzeit immer noch mit dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts beschäftigt – gerne würde ich Sie auf dem Laufenden halten", meinte Harry und reichte Snape die Hand. Zögernd ergriff sie dieser und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. „Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß mit Ihren Geschenken. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich sowohl über die Schokofrösche, als auch über das Buch gefreut." Snape nickte nur leicht. „Natürlich", sagte er leicht sarkastisch. Wer freute sich nicht über Schokolade, die von einem davonsprang? Vor allem dann, wenn man selbst nur schwer sein Bett verlassen konnte… Die Schokofrösche und… Potter war schon fast zur Tür hinausgeschritten, als Snape ihn zurückrief: „Halt! Hiergeblieben!"

Harry machte sofort halt und ging wieder einige Schritte zurück in Richtung Snape. „Ja Professor?" „Welches Buch?", fragte Snape skeptisch. „Das mit den Gedichten", antwortete Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Warum…", setzte Snape an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen: „Sie meinte, Sie hätten sich damit in Ihrer Jugend beschäftigt", antwortete Harry. „Sie? Wer ist sie?" Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ihre Mutter natürlich, Sir." „Meine…", Snape stockte. „Meine Mutter?" Harry machte nochmals zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ja, ihre Mutter. Sie wissen schon: Eileen… oder auch Irma. Dachten Sie wirklich, niemand von uns hätte es gemerkt?", fragte Harry. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn wütend an. „Stimmt etwas nicht Sir? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Harry mit einem triumphalen Grinsen. Er bewegte sich wieder in Richtung Tür, hielt aber noch kurz inne. „Sie will Sie übrigens auch noch über die Tage besuchen. Erzählt jedem, wie stolz sie auf ihren kleinen ‚Sevi' sei." Immer noch grinsend sah er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. Dessen Blick wurde immer wütenden. „Raus hier", murrte er. „Alles klar Professor", entgegnete Harry und verschwand.


	4. Kapitel 4: Die zwei Damen

**Kapitel 4: Die zwei Damen**

Weitere Wochen waren vergangen. Snape war auf dem besten Weg zur kompletten Genesung. Die Halsschmerzen hatten aufgehört – ebenso wie die ständigen Anfälle von Sentimentalität. Die Krankenschwester anlächeln? Den Pfleger nach dem Tag fragen? Nett sein zu Harry Potter oder sonst wem? Nein, keinesfalls – Snape war wieder ganz der Alte. Das hoffte er zumindest…

Denn immer wieder, wenn der Junge kam – und er kam fast jeden zweiten Tag – passierte es, dass Snape darüber nachdachte, ob er ihn doch… anders behandeln sollte. Und immer wieder war dieser Junge auf eine annähernd unverschämte Art freundlich zu ihm… Er hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, noch weitere Erinnerungen an Lily mit ihm zu teilen – dieses Mal allerdings indem er ihm davon erzählte. Er ließ ihn sicherlich nicht wieder in seine Erinnerungen reinstolpern. Dazu waren sie auch einfach zu kostbar, um Potter durchtrampeln zu lassen…

Bis auf Harry hatte Snape keinen Besuch bekommen. Potter bestellte ihm zwar immer wieder Grüße von seinen Freunden und anderen – allerdings kam keiner vorbei. Nicht einmal seine Mutter oder Minerva – welche ihm ja eigentlich noch einen Job anbieten wollte…

‚Zum Glück!', dachte sich Snape, als er seine Suppe verschlang. Zum Mittag bekam er nach wie vor nicht anderes und arg viel Abwechslung gab es dabei nicht. Aber gut, warum sollte er sich auch beklagen? Man hatte ihn hier wieder zusammengeflickt und zurecht gezaubert, nachdem er selbst schon längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Er dachte, sein Leben zu verlieren. Zu sterben im Krieg – einsam, allein – so, wie es eben immer gewesen war. Plötzlich drängte sich ihm wieder die Frage auf, die er sich nicht stellen wollte – vor welcher er Angst hatte: Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Wohin würde ihn das Leben jetzt verschlagen? Und vor allem: Was sollte er dort tun? Mit wem?

Snape war für den größten Teil seines Lebens auf sich gestellt gewesen – ließ niemandem zu nah an sich ran. Selbst seine Mutter hatte er in den letzten Jahren auf Distanz gehalten. Er hatte Dumbledore gebeten, sie im Schloss aufzunehmen. Er wollte sie verstecken, sie beschützen und sie aber auch bei sich haben – denn sie war der einzige Mensch, der ihm noch wirklich etwas bedeutete und der einzige Mensch, der ihn zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad kannte. Natürlich wusste seine Mutter nicht, dass er ein Spion war. Das war etwas, was nur Dumbledore wusste. Auf der anderen Seite kannte ihn Dumbledore allerdings nie richtig. Seine zerbrechliche Seite hatte er zwar gesehen – ja, nur allzu oft – aber sonst? Auch er hatte nicht wirklich viel über Snape gewusst.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Snape wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr er sich nun auf den Besuch des Jungen freute – musste er so wenigstens nicht mehr über sein Leben nachdenken… „Pot…", setzte er an, hielt dann aber inne. Es war nicht Potter, der den Raum betrat. Anstatt des Jungen kamen zwei Damen herein. Es waren Minerva McGonagall und… Seine Mutter.

„Severus", seufzte Eileen sofort, kam mit schnellen Schritt auf Snapes Krankenbett zu und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Du glaubst mir gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen mein Sohn. Ich bin so… stolz auf dich! Ich wusste, dass du kein herzloses Monster bist", schluchzte sie. Als Snape erkennen musste, dass ihn die Hexe nicht allzu schnell wieder loslassen würde, tätschelte er ihr vorsichtig den Rücken. „Ist ja schon gut Mutter", versuchte er so sanft wie möglich zu sagen. Minerva zauberte dies ein mildes Lächeln ins Gesicht – auch, wenn sein Versuch, sanft zu klingen, etwas misslang.

Als Eileen ihren Sohn wieder los ließ, wandte sich Minerva ihm zu. Auch sie nahm ihn in den Arm. Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Oh Severus, es tut mir so leid! Wie konnte ich nur an dir zweifeln, nach allem…" „Schon gut", unterbrach er sie. Er wollte keine Lobeslieder auf sich hören. Es reichte schon, dass jeder meinte, sich entschuldigen zu müssen und ihm beteuern musste, dass er ihn nicht mehr für ein Monster hielt – oder dies nie getan hätte. Selbst die Pfleger taten das – und die kannte er noch nicht mal!

McGonagall teilte ihm mit: „Severus, Potter hat dir bestimmt schon davon berichtet, dass dich jeder als Kriegshelden feiert. Die Leute sind sich sicher, dass wir nur wegen dir gewonnen haben! Sie bewundern dich… auch, wenn es natürlich immer noch einige gibt, die dich einfach nicht ausstehen können…" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich: Zum Glück! Es gab also auch noch normale Hexen und Zauberer!

„…aber die sind doch einfach nur neidisch!", meinte Minerva. „Aber sicher doch", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch. Dies heimste ihm kritische Blicke der beiden Hexen ein.

„Nun, ich bin hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen – was wir ja bereits erledigt haben – und dir ein Angebot zu machen. Potter meinte, er hätte es bereits erwähnt. Ich freue mich übrigens, wie oft der Junge dich besucht. Naja, wo waren wir? … Ach ja: Ich habe ein Angebot. Wir würden dich gerne wieder zurück in Hogwarts haben. Du könntest wieder unterrichten, Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein und außerdem hätte ich dich gerne als mein Stellvertreter!", Minerva lächelte ihn an. Kurz erwiderte er dieses Lächeln – dann formte sich jedoch wieder eine nichtssagende Miene auf seinem Gesicht. „Unterrichten? Was?", fragte er eisig. „Nun, ich habe nachgedacht. Du warst ein hervorragender Meister der Zaubertränke und ich weiß, dass die Tränke auch immer deine große Leidenschaft waren. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich – warum wolltest du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten? Ich habe mich mit den Kollegen und Madame Prince unterhalten und wir alle kamen zu einem Schluss: Du wolltest den Jungen unterstützen. Wolltest ihm allesbeibringen, was du weißt, um ihn vorzubereiten. Es wäre gar nicht anders gegangen, wenn du die Stelle nicht bekommen hättest. Ich könnte mich auch irren – aber was sagst du? Willst du wieder Hogwarts Meiser der Zaubertränke werden? Denn genau das bist du! Und genau dorthin gehörst du auch!"

Snape dachte kurz nach – oder zumindest tat er so, denn: JA! Ja, ja, ja! Ja, er wollte diesen Job wieder. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Hogwarts war zu seinem zuhause geworden und nichts fesselte ihn so, wie die Kunst der Zaubertränke.

„Nun ja", setzte er an. „Ich würde die Stelle vielleicht schon wieder antreten – doch was ist mit Slughorn?" Minerva winkte ihn sofort ab. „Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen", antworte sie. „Horace freut sich auf seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand – möchte aber zunächst noch Madame Prince in der Bibliothek unterstützen", teilte sie ihm mit. Snape nickte. „Also, was sagst du Severus?" „Nun ja, es spricht nichts dagegen, ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Schließlich wurde es für mich ja so etwas wie ein… zuhause", antwortete er und kurz flackerte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf.


	5. Kapitel 5: Der alte Professor Snape

**Kapitel 5: Der alte Professor Snape**

Am Tag nachdem er Minervas Angebot angenommen hatte und sich bereit erklärt hatte, seine alte Stelle als Meister der Zaubertränke wieder anzutreten, besuchte ihn wieder einmal Potter. Breit grinsend betrat er bereits den Raum. „Schon wieder du, Potter?", knurrte Snape. „Ich sehe schon Professor", entgegnete Harry „Sie sind schon wieder fast der alte!"

Harry setzte sich wieder zu Snape und berichtete ihm von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage: Sie waren so gut wie fertig damit, Hogwarts wiederaufzubauen und das neue Schuljahr konnte ohne Probleme starten. Außerdem sehe die Winkelgasse mittlerweile wieder fast so aus wie früher – mit vielen Geschäften, in denen man allerlei beziehen konnte. Fred und George Weasley hatten ihren Laden als erste wiedereröffnet. „Um Fred sah es zunächst wirklich schlecht aus", berichtete Harry um nach einer kurzen Pause fortzufahren: „…aber er hat sich wieder erholt." „Aha", war die einzige Reaktion, die er von Snape bekam, denn dieser versuchte schon beinahe krampfhaft desinteressiert zu wirken.

„Ach, kommen Sie schon Professor", durchbrach Harry die Stille. „Jeder weiß jetzt, dass Sie ein guter, anständiger Kerl sind – Sie müssen nicht mehr den verbitterten strengen Professor spielen."

„Potter, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nur spiele? Auch, wenn du es nicht in deinen kleinen Dickschädel bekommst: Ich möchte nicht von allen Hexen und Zauberern gemocht werden und schon gar nicht ihr Freund sein. Was hätte ich denn davon? Es interessiert mich einfach nicht, was die anderen jetzt von mir denken. Fast vierzig Jahre hat sich kaum jemand für mich interessiert und kaum berichtet ihnen der große Harry Potter, was für ein toller Typ ich doch bin und schon wollen Sie alle auf einmal von mir gemocht werden – schreiben schnulzige Artikel über mich, wollen sich entschuldigen und machen mir kitschige Geschenke. Weißt du was Potter? Ich verzichte! Ich verzichte auf diesen ganzen Kram und auf die ganzen Menschen, die plötzlich meinen, mich zu verstehen und mich mögen zu müssen. Ich brauch sie nicht – ich will sie nicht! Ich brauche keine neuen Freunde, Potter. Und das gilt auch ganz speziell für dich und seine Freunde", zischte Snape aufgebracht. Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid, Sie belästigt zu haben Professor. Das wird sicher nicht mehr vorkommen", sagte der Junge und stand auf. Es seufzte, nahm seinen Stuhl und stellte ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Eine kleine Papiertragetasche, welche er neben sich gestellt hatte, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte, überreichte er ohne ein Wort zu sagen Snape. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen. Was für eine Szene der Junge doch jetzt auch machen musste… Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie jetzt beste Freunde werden würden?

Harry wandte sich ab und flüsterte: „Wir dachten, den würden Sie brauchen können, wenn Sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden". Dann verschwand er.

Snape atmete tief aus. Er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, den Jungen so oft bei sich zu haben. Zu sehr erinnerte er ihn an alles – alles, was gewesen war…

Einige Zeit lang saß er einfach nur da, ohne sich zu bewegen. Dann griff er nach der Papiertüte. ‚Noch ein Geschenk?', fragte er sich. Hatten sie ihm nicht bereits genug Schokolade zukommen lassen? Er griff in die Tüte und zog einen Schal heraus: Einen Gryffindor Schal. „Für den mutigsten unter uns – Vom Hause Gryffindor", stand auf einem beigefügten Blatt. Was sollte das? Machten sie sich etwa über ihn witzig? Snape stopfte den Schal wieder in die Tüte und lies sie neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen. Er war sich sicher: Seinen alten Ruf an der Schule zurück zu erlangen, würde ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit werden!


	6. Kapitel 6: Zurück zuhause

**Kapitel 6: Zurück zuhause**

Nur eine Woche vor Schulbeginn wurde Snape aus St. Mungos entlassen. Er kehrte nach Spinners End zurück, um einige Sachen zu packen – und machte sich sodann auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Dort angekommen begab er sich sofort in den Kerker zu seinen Gemächern. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass hier nichts verändert wurde. Den restlichen Tag wollte er dort verbringen – alleine. Jedoch klopfte es am Abend an seiner Tür. „Severus?" Es war McGonagall, die ihn wahrscheinlich zum Essen abholen wollte. Snape dachte einen Moment nach: Sollte er das Klopfen einfach ignorieren? Er entschied sich jedoch dagegen – Minerva war jetzt Schulleiterin und er hatte sie dementsprechend mit Respekt zu behandeln. „Schulleiterin?", fragte er knapp, als er sie hereinließ. „Severus, du kamst heute Morgen an und seitdem hast du dich hier unten verschanzt. Du solltest wirklich mit nach oben kommen! Die meisten Kollegen sind bereits da – auch unsere neuen. Komm mit!", meinte Professor McGonagall, schnappte Snapes Arm und zog ihn – zunächst leicht widerwillig – mit sich.

„Neue Kollegen also?", versuchte Snape so beiläufig wie möglich zu fragen, als er sich mit Minerva auf dem Weg nach oben befand. „Ja, für die Fächer Verwandlung, Muggelkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich werde dir die drei gleich vorstellen", sagte McGonagall und betrat die große Halle mit Snape.

Kaum hatte Snape sich seinem Platz genährt, waren bereits die anderen anwesenden Mitglieder des Kollegiums an ihn getreten. Professor Flitwick und Poppy Pomfrey meinten ihn gleich umarmen zu müssen. Als sie ihn wieder losließen tat Hagrid dasselbe. Snape ließ es wortlos über sich ergehen.

Slughorn war als nächstes dran: „Severus, mein Junge!", gröhlte er, als auch er Snape umarmte und an sich drückte. „Wir alle wussten es…" Slughorn begann mit einer langen Ansprache darüber, was Severus doch für ein guter Mensch war, dass er der heimliche Held war, wie stolz er auf seinen einstigen Schüler war, was man von ihm lernen konnte über Loyalität, Mut, Aufrichtigkeit, … Snape schielt irgendwann einfach ab, setzte sich an seinen Platz und starrte mürrisch vor sich hin, während alle anderen mit großem Interesse Slughorns Rede verfolgten.

„Severus", Minerva McGonagall riss ihn aus seinen leeren Gedanken. „Ich darf dir jetzt unsere neuen Lehrkräfte vorstellen." Ein Mann und zwei Frauen liefen auf sie zu.

„Zuallererst: Dies ist Professor Evelyn Bixby. Sie unterrichtet nun Muggelkunde. Früher arbeitete sie in St Mungos, dann aber auch in Muggelkrankenhäusern. Wir waren in etwa zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts. Evelyn war eine Hufflepuff." Evelyn Bixby war eine ältere kleine Frau mit dunkelrotem Haar, schneeweißer Haut und vielen Sommersprossen. „Freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Professor Snape", sagte die Hexe und schüttelte Snapes Hand.

„Dieser Herr ist Gregory Gryffindor. Er stammt aus einer Zaubererfamilie, von der zu sicher schon gehört hast", sagte Minerva und lächelte dabei. „Ich verstehe", sagte Snape leise und begutachtete seinen neuen Kollegen. Gryffindor war ein großer, stattlich gebauter, alles in allem gutaussehender Mann Anfang dreißig mit einer leicht lockigen brauneren Föhnfrisur. Snape mochte ihn jetzt schon nicht. Mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Namen hatte er mit Sicherheit noch nie viel leisten müssen und hatte doch immer Anerkennung geerntet. „Einen echten Gryffindor an unserer Schule – welch Highlight", spottete er. Minerva ignorierte dieses Kommentar. „Gregory wird meine alte Stelle als Professor für Verwandlung übernehmen", kündigte sie an. Auf Gryffindors Gesicht formte sich ein breites Grinsen. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", meinte Gryffindor und reichte Snape die Hand. „Das werden wir dann ja sehen", knurrte dieser schnippisch und dachte nicht einmal daran, Gryffindors Hand zu ergreifen. Dieser senkte seine eigene Hand irritiert. „Sie sind dann wohl auch der neue Hauslehrer Gryffindors", riet Snape und seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Nein Severus, diese Stelle übernimmt Stephanie", entgegnete McGonagall. Erst jetzt fiel Snape die junge Frau auf, die am rechten Rand neben Minerva stand. Sie war etwas kleiner als Minerva, hatte langes dunkelblondes Haar, große dunkelblaue Augen und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches für einen kurzen Moment ein komisches Gefühl in Snape auslöste…

„Severus, ich darf dir noch Professor Stephanie Thompson. Sie wird ab nächster Woche Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Außerdem tritt sie meine Nachfolge als Hauslehrerin Gryffindors an."

„Professor Snape, es freut mich sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört – vor allem auch über ihre Braukunst.", sagte die junge Frau. Auch sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Leicht zögernd ergriff Snape diese. Wenigstens sprach sie ihn auf Zaubertränke und nicht auf den dunklen Lord an.

Gregory Gryffindor räusperte sich. Er sah Snape etwas verärgert an. Dieser fand zu seinem alten Ich zurück – seine Miene versteinerte sich wieder und er blickte zu Minerva. „Nun, lasst uns essen", meinte diese freudig und führte ihre Kollegen zum Tisch.


	7. Kapitel 7: Stephanie

**Kapitel 7: Stephanie**

Die ersten Schultage waren eine einzige Qual. Alle Schüler – selbst die Erstklässler waren auf die absurde Idee gekommen, er wäre jetzt nett zu ihnen und grinsten ihn die ganze Zeit breit an. Was sollte das? In der ersten Stunde bei den Drittklässlern hatte er Paul Hofsteade dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen, ganz ohne Grund – doch, eigentlich gab es einen Grund: Dieser hatte einfach nicht aufgehört davon zu schwärmen, wie cool Professor Gryffindor doch wäre… – doch offiziell hatte er keinen Grund. Snape hatte mit der üblichen Reaktion gerechnet: „Das ist unfair" / „Das können Sie nicht machen" / „Nur, weil Sie unser Haus nicht mögen" / … Doch was hatte er bekommen? Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf Hofsteades Gesicht geformt. „Schon okay", sagte er. „Ich werde es wohl verdient haben, Sir." Snape ärgerte sich tierisch über diese Reaktion. Kurz hatte er überlegt, nochmals zehn Punkte abzuziehen – aber dann hätte der Junge ihm wahrscheinlich noch beim Kesselschruppen helfen wollen…

Die schlimmste Stunde war jedoch die erste Stunde mit den neuen Siebtklässlern. Da die meisten aus Potters Jahrgang dieses Jahr wiederholten, war der Zaubertränkekurs unangenehm groß. Wie immer ließ Snape die Schüler vor der Türe warten, um sie dann pünktlich reinzulassen. Die meisten liefen an ihm vorbei, lächelten ihn an und wünschten ihm einen guten Morgen. Was sollte das? Hatten diese unterbelichteten Trolle die vergangenen sechs Schuljahre einfach vergessen?

Snape ging auf keinen von ihnen ein und starrte einfach an ihnen vorbei. Als letzter betrat Potter den Raum. „Sir", sagte er emotionslos, als er an Snape vorbeimarschierte, ohne diesen wirklich eines Blickes zu würdigen. So mochte Snape seine Schüler!

Snape ging zur Tafel und schrieb dort alle Zutaten sowie eine Buchseite auf. Als er fertig war wandte er sich zu den Schülern, die ihn alle gespannt ansahen. „Auf was wartet ihr alle?", fragte er gereizt. „Fangt endlich an!", zischte er. Die Schüler zuckten kurz zusammen, standen dann auf und holten sich die entsprechenden Zutaten aus den Schränken.

In den verbliebenen eineinhalb Stunden versuchte Snape das größte Ekel überhaupt darzustellen – und das gelang ihm auch recht gut! Er lief durch die Reihen und motzte die Schüler an. Dabei gab er sein bestes, den ein oder anderen entweder vorzuführen oder einfach nur zu demütigen.

Als die Schülerinnen und Schüler den Raum verließen, sahen sie zornig aus und flüsterten untereinander. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt! Nur Potters Freundin Granger blieb bei ihrer vorunterrichtlichen Einstellung und verabschiedet sich von ihm. Snape verdrehte die Augen und antwortete nicht. Alle Schüler wieder gegen sich zu bringen und damit wieder den ihm gebührenden Respekt zu erhalten würde ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit sein…

… welches er innerhalb von zwei Wochen wohl überwunden hatte. Die Erst- und Zweit- und Drittklässler hatten wieder Angst vor ihm, die Viert- bis Siebtklässler schienen ihn wieder zu hassen – so weit, so gut. Snape war gerade in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt, hatte sich ein neues Buch aus dem Regal geholt und sich auf die Couch gesetzt, als –

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus dem Lesefluss. Er ärgerte sich fürchterlich, als er zur Tür lief. „Was ist?", bellte er, als er öffnete. „Professor Snape, guten Abend." Es war eine seiner neuen Kolleginnen – Stephane Thompson. „Miss Thompson, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er. Sie schob ihn leicht zur Seite und betrat ungefragt seine Gemächer. Wütend sah er ihr nach, als sie zur Couch lief. „Setzen Sie sich doch", zischte er, sicher, dass sie es eh tuen würde.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte er, als er sich auf den nicht weit entfernten Sessel setzte. „Warum müssen Sie mich zu später Stunde noch stören?" Die vielen Sitzgelegenheiten mussten einen einladenden Eindruck auf sie machen… Warum gab es eigentlich so viele von ihnen?

Sie riss ihn aus den Gedanken: „Also, so spät ist es ja noch gar nicht. Selbst meine ganzen Zweitklässler sind noch auf." Sie lächelte, als sie von ihren Gryffindorschülern sprach. ‚Anfänger…', dachte sich Snape nur. „Um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen: Einige Gryffindors aus dem fünften Schuljahr kamen heute auf mich zu und haben sich einfach unsäglich schlecht über Sie geäußert. Sie hätten Liddy Bengs zum Weinen gebracht. Ich versicherte ihnen, dass es sich dabei um ein Missverständnis handeln musste, denn schließlich schätze ich Sie sehr als Kollegen, wie auch als Menschen", berichtete die junge Professorin. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Miss Thompson, seien Sie versichert, dass ich zu einhundert Prozent hinter meinen Lehrmethoden stehen", spottete er. „Und seien Sie ebenfalls versichert, dass Sie mich nicht genug kennen, um über mein Können und meine Art als Kollege oder Mensch urteilen zu können", fuhr er fort. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Professor Snape, wir wissen beide, dass Sie kein Scheusal sind, warum müssen Sie es den Menschen dann so schwermachen, Sie zu mögen?", fragte sie immer noch lächelnd. „Scheusal, welch interessante Wortwahl", flüsterte Snape und erhob sich. „Professor, egal wie gerne ich diesen kleinen Plausch auf fortführen wollte, ich fürchte es ist bereits spät. Ihre Schüler sollten mittlerweile mit Sicherheit auch schon im Bett sein", sagte er wieder spöttisch und wies sie damit an, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. „Ich bin mir sicher, für eine Fortsetzung wird sich noch genügend Zeit finden", meinte sie, als sie seine Gemächer verließ.

Was wollte diese Frau eigentlich von ihm? War sie gekommen, um sich über sein Verhalten zu beschweren? Um ihn als Scheusal zu bezeichnen? Oder war sie zu ihm gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie eine ganz andere Meinung von ihm hatte? Egal, wie lange Snape darüber nachdachte, er wurde einfach nicht daraus schlau – das ging im Allgemeinen für Professor Thompson! Beim Essen setzte sie sich neben ihm, zu den Quidditchspielen holte sie ihn ab und regelmäßig kam sie ihn in den Kerkern besuchen, um sich Ratschläge zu irgendwelchen Zaubertränken oder auch zu Flüchen einzuholen – und jedes Mal war Snape sich sicher, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Fragen bereits kannte. Doch warum tat sie das? Snape beschloss, nicht weiter über sie und ihr Verhalten nachzudenken. Seine Zeit konnte er ganz sicher anderweitig nutzen. Also ging er ihr so gut er konnte aus dem Weg. Dieser Gregory Gryffindor umgarnte sie eh von früh bis spät.

Es war Anfang Dezember, als Snape in McGonagalls Büro gerufen wurde. „Schulleiterin?", fragte er, als er eintrat, um dann bereits Stephanie Thompson vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch stehen zu sehen. Er nickte ihr nur kurz zu. „Professor", antwortete sie zur Begrüßung knapp. „So, nun da Sie ja beide da sind", sagte McGonagall und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Kommen wir zu dem Grund, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe: Sie haben mit Sicherheit bereits festgestellt, dass derzeit eine furchtbarer Virus umhergeht. Dabei handelt es sich nicht etwa nur um eine kleine Erkältung, wie zunächst angenommen – es ist quasi ein magischer Virus. Die Betroffenen dürfen ihre Betten im Krankenflügel nicht verlassen. Poppy hat mir berichtet, dass allerdings bald alle Betten voll sind – furchtbar viele Schüler, aber auch Lehrer – Professor Flitwick und Professor Bixby – haben sich bereits angesteckt. Poppy meinte, man könne ihr mit einem Zaubertrank unter die Arme greifen. Am besten Sie fangen gleich damit an", sagte sie um lächelte Snape und Professor Thompson abwechselnd an. „Wen meinen Sie, Schulleiterin?", fragte Snape etwas verunsichert. Professor Thompson warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn um kicherte, als sie die Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht sah. „Na Sie beide", sagte Minerva mit wenig Verständnis. „Was? Warum Sie?" „Severus, Stephanie hat sehr viel Erfahrung mit Zaubertränken und beherrscht dieses Handwerk sehr gut. Da die Zeit drängt möchte ich, dass sie dich unterstützt", antwortete McGonagall und verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Snape schnaubte deutlich. Lautlos wandte er sich von den beiden Frauen ab und lief zur Tür. Professor McGonagall und Professor Thompson schauten ihm nach. „Kommen Sie nun?", fragte er seine junge Kollegin, als er die Treppen hinabstieg.

„Das ist ein wirklich schönes Klassenzimmer. Seltene Schmuckstücke haben Sie da teilweise in Ihren Einmachgläsern", sagte Professor Thompson, als sie Snape folgte. Dieser nahm ihr Kompliment reglos zur Kenntnis und antworte nicht. Er erklärte ihr in einem Satz, welchen Trank er gedachte zu brauen und sagte ihr, er hole die Zutaten aus seiner Vorratskammer – sie solle sich einfach um den passenden Kessel kümmern. Gesagt, getan – und schon bald fingen sie an, die Zutaten vorzubereiten. Er sagte ihr dabei stets, was sie als nächstes zu tun hatte, ging auf keine zwei Schritte auf einmal ein und lies sie eigentlich nur Dinge kleinschneiden. Sie beschwerte sich nicht. Sie nickte einfach immer und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. So viel Aufmerksamkeit war Snape gar nicht gewohnt…

„Sie interessieren sich also sehr für Zaubertränke?" Er war es, der die Stille brach und schien dabei mindestens so überrascht wie sie zu sein. „Oh ja! Ich liebe diese Kunst… diese Wissenschaft einfach", antworte sie, als er sie mit einem strengen Blick musterte. Sie berichtete ihm von ihrer früheren Tätigkeit – sie hatte an neuen Heiltränken geforscht. „Und warum genau unterrichten Sie jetzt?", fragte er verständnislos. Ihr alter Job hörte sich spannend an, konnte nicht allzu schlecht bezahlt sein, ließ ein Privatleben zu – und hatte vor allem nichts mit Kindern zu tun. „Ich wollte einfach mal einen Tapetenwechsel", antwortete sie. Er nickte nur kurz, um anzuzeigen, dass er zugehört hatte. Dann trat wieder Stille ein.

„Sie arbeiten nicht sehr oft mit anderen zusammen oder?" „Wie kommen Sie darauf?", wollte er wissen. „Ihr Blick in Professor McGonagalls Büro, als sie sagte, wir sollten zusammenarbeiten, war vielsagend." Snape seufzte. „Wissen Sie, die meisten sind auch nicht allzu sehr von der Vorstellung angetan, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten", meinte er. „Wirklich? Ich find Sie gar nicht so schlimm", sagte sie lächelnd. „Welch charmantes Kompliment…" Sie legte das Messer für einen Moment mit den Zutaten zur Seite und sah ihn einfach nur an. Ihr Lächeln zwang auch ihm eines ab. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich das schaffe", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wissen Sie, vielleicht sollten wir uns duzen", meinte sie. „Denn es könnte schließlich gut sein, dass wir öfters zusammenarbeiten werden. Ich meine, ich helfe ihnen wirklich gerne und könnte für die ein oder andere Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch die Hilfe eines erfahrenen Kollegen benötigen. Außerdem sitzen wir ja auch beim Essen oft beieinander", sagte sie. Oft beieinander? Seit einigen Wochen jeden Tag – drei Mal! Zu Beginn des Schuljahrs war dort noch Rubius Hagrid gesessen – sie hatte ihn offensichtlich gefragt, ob er mit ihr tauschen würde! Dieser Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sich Snapes Lippen wieder einmal kräuselten. „Das klingt vernünftig", pflichtete er ihr bei. Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Stephanie", sagte sie dabei. Er ergriff ihre Hand zögerlich. „Severus", sagte er schließlich.

Als alles soweit war und nur noch die letzten Zutaten in den Kessel mussten und gut verrührt werden mussten, stellte sie sich neben ihn. Sie schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er verschiedene Wurzeln in kleinen Mengen immer wieder zu dem Trank gab und dann kräftig rührte. „Ein spannender Trank", sagte sie, als sich die dunkelrote Brühe schließlich gelb färbte. „In der Tat", pflichtete er bei. Er hatte nun fast eine ganze Stunde mit ihr verbracht – und sie wurde ihm noch immer nicht lästig. Er musste sich langsam eingestehen: Er mochte Stephanie. „Wie lang muss er jetzt noch kochen?", wollte sie wissen. „Exakt sieben Minuten", antwortete er und gab die letzte Zutat hinzu. Er sah sie an. Sie lächelte leicht verlegen. „Es tut mir übrigens leid, wegen neulich Abend...", murmelte er. „Neulich Abend?" „Du weißt schon, als du zu mir kamst, weil Liddy Bengs nach meinem Unterricht geweint hatte", erklärte er. „Ach ja. Das ist doch schon einige Zeit her… Lieb von dir, dass du noch daran denkst", sagte sie und berührte seine Schulter. Er betrachtete ihre Hand. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und ehe er realisiert hatte, was vor sich ging, küsste sie ihn. Für wenige Sekunden stand er einfach nur erschrocken da, während sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste. Dann schlang er seine Arme um sie, zog sie näher an sich ran und entgegnete ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich. Tausend Dinge gingen ihm im Kopf rum. Wie war es dazu gekommen? Warum hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, denn sie musste schon längere Zeit darüber nachgedacht haben. Was sollte er als nächstes tun? … Und: Warum hatte er das nicht schon viel früher getan?

Als sich die Tür öffnete, ließen die beiden schnellstens voneinander und machten einige Schritte von einander weg. Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum. Peinliches Schweigen. Snape seufzte. Hatte die Schulleiterin sie gesehen? Er blickte zu Stephanie. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und ihr Atmen ging noch immer etwas schneller. Sie sah Professor McGonagall an. „Alles okay, mein Kind?", fragte diese. „Natürlich", antworte Stephanie und lächelte sie an. „Nun, ich bin vorbeigekommen, um mich nach dem Trank zu erkunden", teilte ihnen Professor McGonagall mit. Snape nickte. „Er ist so gut wie fertig. Er muss nur noch etwas abkühlen. Ich fülle ihn dann in einzelne Fläschchen und bringe sie zur Krankenstation." „Ausgezeichnet", meinte Professor McGonagall und ging Richtung Tür. „Wollen Sie nicht mit zum Essen kommen?", fragte sie Stephanie. Diese nickte nur und folgte ihr.

Als die beiden Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten und die Tür hinter ihnen zuzogen, atmete Snape tief aus. Was war das gewesen? Hatte sie ihn wirklich… geküsst? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er wusste die Antwort auf diese Fragen nicht – und eine Frage nicht beantworten zu können, ärgerte ihn. Jedoch wusste er eines: Er wollte sie wiedersehen – sobald als möglich!


	8. Kapitel 8: Amor und seine Freunde

**Kapitel 8: Amor und seine Freunde**

In den nächsten Tagen schienen sich Snape und Professor Thompson aus dem Weg zu gehen. Snape wollte nicht mit ihr reden – was sollte er ihr denn auch sagen? Er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Die Tatsache, dass auch sie ihn mied, verunsicherte ihn noch mehr: Bereute sie es etwa?

Warum hatte sie ihn überhaupt geküsst? Niemals hatte er daran gedacht. Es gab zuvor keinerlei Anzeichen dafür. Sie hatte ihn einfach überrascht – und er mochte es nicht, überrascht zu werden.

„Professor Snape, soll die Schlangenhaut abgeschuppt oder fein zerstückelt werden?" Mit schnellen Schritten glitt Snape durch das Klassenzimmer. „Wie oft soll ich Ihnen die Rezeptur noch erklären, Ford? Das ist ein einfacher Heiltrank. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Die Slytherins lachten gehässig. Alexander Ford lief Rot an. „Ent… Entschuldigen Sie… Sir", stotterte der Zweitklässler. Snape wandte sich wieder ab und begab sich zurück nach vorne. „Ihr habt noch zwölf Minuten. Danach versuchen wir, ob euer Trank auch Wirkung zeigt. Wir beginnen mit deinem, Ford", sagte er, wodurch die Schülerinnen und Schüler ziemlich nervös wurden.

Am Ende der Stunde machte er sein Versprechen war. Alexander Ford bekam einige Tropfen des Tranks auf die linke Hand. Fords Heiltrank war grauenhaft – als er mit ihm in Kontakt kam, färbte sich seine Haut grün und schuppte sich. „Reptilientrank", raunte Snape. „Sofort in den Krankenflügel, Ford und der Rest von euch: Macht, dass Ihr in die nächste Stunde kommt!"

Fords Krokodilpranke war DAS Thema beim Mittagessen. „Nicht einmal mir ist das passiert", sagte Neville verständnislos. „Professor Snape ist in den letzten Tagen noch viel schlechter drauf als sonst.", fügte er hinzu. „Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Als der Schrecken mit Voldemort vorbei war, er überlebt hatte und ihn die Leute auf einmal schätzten, dachte ich, er würde sich ändern. Aber irgendwie scheint er nur noch grausamer zu werden", sagte Hermine verwundert. „So einer wie Snape ändert sich nicht", schmatzte Ron. „Harry, was denkst du?", fragte Hermine. „Was? Woher soll ich wissen, was in Snape vor sich geht?" „Harry, du hast ihn im Krankenhaus besucht – viele Male. Dieser Mann verbrachte sein Leben in den vergangenen sieben Jahren damit, auf dich Acht zu geben, dich zu beschützen. Jetzt ist er frei davon. Er steht nicht mehr unter Dumbledores ständiger Beobachtung, muss nicht mehr die Marionette zweier Spieler spielen – er ist frei. Und jetzt? Er ist noch griesgrämiger als die Jahre zuvor. Harry, etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Wir sollten etwas unternehmen", meinte Hermine. „Warum denn auch?", Harry versuchte so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen. „Harry!", zischte Hermine. „Was soll ich denn machen Hermine? Er hat mir klargemacht, dass ich nicht in sein Leben gehöre und dass wir auch sicher keine Freunde werden. Er wollte sich ja nicht einmal mit mir unterhalten. Er mag uns nicht, Hermine. Er mag keinen von uns. Er hat mich beschützt, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber meiner Mutter hatte – das ist alles." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Harry, du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du bist beleidigt, du bist verletzt, aber du weißt, was er für dich getan hat. Er hat es nicht wegen einem schlechten Gewissen getan – sondern, weil er deine Mutter liebte. Er hat dir so oft geholfen – jetzt solltest du ihm helfen!"

Harry schaute Hermine grimmig an. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte er sie. „Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Wir müssen erst einmal herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist."

Am Nachmittag machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Hermine war der Meinung, dass sie noch auf den Zaubertranktest sowie den Test in Mugglekunde für nächste Woche lernen sollten. Die Bibliothek schien der richtige Ort dafür. Sie liefen gerade einen Korridor entlang, um eine Ecke, als Hermine die beiden Jungs aufforderte, anzuhalten.

„Severus", vor ihnen, im Gang um die Ecke, liefen sich Professor Snape und Professor Thompson entgegen. Beiden hielten inne – gut fünf Schritte voneinander entfernt und musterten sich unsicher. „Professor Thompson", entgegnete Snape und nickte ihr zu. „Ich glaube, über diesen Punkt sind wir schon hinaus, findest du nicht auch?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. Snape sah zur Seite – ihm schien diese Bemerkung unangenehm zu sein. „Weißt du, das neulich", setzte Stephanie an. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal darüber reden…" Snape schnaubte. Bevor er antworten konnte, vernahmen sie einen lauten Knall. Er und Professor Thompson sahen den Gang hinunter. „Hervortreten", sagte Snape ernst.

Ron schluckte. Er hatte ein Quidditchbuch fallen gelassen, dass er in die Bibliothek zurückbringen musste. Langsam trat er hervor. „Weasley", flüsterte Snape und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Die anderen beiden können ruhig auch vortreten", fügte er gehässig hinzu. Harry und Hermine gingen ein paar Schritte um die Ecke. „Harry, Hermine, Ron, seid ihr auf den Weg in die Bibliothek?", fragte Professor Thompson, um weitere Fragen ihres Kollegen (und möglichen Punktabzug…) zu verhindern. Sie wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort: „Na los, ihr habt bestimmt einigen zu tun." Snape wandte sich ab und verließ sie mit schnellen Schritten.

„Also, unseren Grund für Snapes komisches Verhalten, haben wir somit wohl gefunden", meinte Ron. „Ich fass es nicht: Snape scheint verliebt", sagte Hermine. „Verliebt? Bist du verrückt?", rief Ron und zog somit sämtliche Blicke auf sich. „Pssst! Sei doch leiser!", zischte Hermine. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er sie angeschaut hat? Und wie unangenehm ihm ihre Frage war? Wenn es ihn nicht interessiert hätte, hätte er nicht so reagiert", meinte Hermine. „Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, von was da die Rede war", wandte Ron ein. „Das hätte alles Mögliche unangenehme sein können." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe da so ein Gefühl", meinte sie. „Das reicht aber nicht!", meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Behalten wir die beiden eben im Auge", schlug Hermine vor.

In der nächsten Woche wies Hermine die beiden Jungs immer wieder darauf hin, wenn sie etwas zwischen Professor Snape und Professor Thompson bemerkte – auch, wenn die beiden nicht immer zustimmen konnten. Jedoch gab es ab und an durchaus etwas… Sie sahen den anderen lange an, wenn sie sich auf den Gang begegneten, aneinander vorbeiliefen oder auch beim Essen. Wenn sie nebeneinander saßen oder standen wurde Snape sichtlich nervös. Wenn Professor Thompson ihn dann noch am Arm oder an der Schulter berührte, schien Professor Snape nicht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte – und das kam für gewöhnlich nie vor.

Am Samstagabend kam Professor Thompson in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihrer Gryffindors. Sie wollte ihren Quidditchspielern für das morgige Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs viel Glück wünschen. Einige Schüler (vor allem die jüngeren) hatten anschließend noch einige Fragen an sie. Als sie diese beantwortete hatte, forderte sie die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus den unteren Klassen auf, in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur noch Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny. Professor Thompson hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, hatte den fünfen eine gute Nacht gewünscht und wollte eben gehen, als Hermine rief: „Professor, ich hätte noch eine Frage!" Die Lehrerin drehte sich um. „Ja Hermine?", fragte sie. Wie immer hatte sie ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Nun ja… also…"; Hermine schien noch nicht richtig zu wissen, wie sie ihre Frage formulieren sollte. „Hermine, falls es um die mündliche Abfrage am Montag geht, dann solltest du dir wirklich keine Sorge machen!" „Nein Professor, darum geht es nicht. Obwohl ich mir natürlich auch Gedanken um den Test mache", pflichtete ihr Hermine bei. Die Jungs, Ginny und Professor Thompson lachten. Hermine verstand zwar nicht warum – wollte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. „Professor, es geht um einen ihrer Kollegen: Professor Snape", platzte Hermine heraus. Professor Thompson sah sie überrascht an. „Um Professor Snape?", fragte sie zögernd. „Ja Professor, es ist so… Wir haben uns gefragt, was sie von ihm halten." Professor Thompson sah Hermine noch verwunderter an. Sie errötete sichtlich. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Professor, es ist so: Vor und während dem… dem Krieg gegen Voldemort, da war Professor Snape nicht wirklich beliebt – weder unter den Schülern, noch unter… unter sonst wem. Dann… dann kam aber raus, was er wirklich getan hatte, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand, dass er Harry in all den Jahren beschützt hat – mit seinem Leben… Und ich denke, dass er eigentlich gar kein so schlechter Typ ist. Jedoch frage ich mich, ob ich die einzige bin, die das so sieht."

Professor Thompson setzte sich auf die freie Couch und grinste breit. Sie schien diesen Reflex zwar unterdrücken zu wollen – doch schaffte es nicht. „Ich schätze Professor Snape sehr", begann sie. Sie schien darüber nachzudenken, was sie genau sagen sollte. „Ich… ich denke, dass die meisten Leute ihn… missverstehen, denn er ist wirklich ein sehr netter, zuvorkommender, freundlicher, intelligenter, aufrichtiger… ein liebeswürdiger… Kollege", fügte sie nach einiger Zeit hinzu. Hermine nickte. „Danke für Ihre Einschätzung", sagte sie.

Nochmals verabschiedete sich Professor Thompson von ihnen und verschwand. „Sie steht sowas von auf ihn. Habt ihr gesehen, wie rot sie wurde?", platzte Ginny heraus, kaum hatte ihre Lehrerin den Raum verlassen. „Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch an", beschwerte sich Ron und warf sich in ein paar Kissen hinter sich auf der Couch. „Ron, bist du blind?", fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Ihr bildet euch da was ein. Ich würdet da gerne etwas sehen: Ein Happy-End für Snape, eine gute, menschliche Seite an unserm Meister der Zaubertränke. Aber soll ich euch mal was verraten? Da ist nichts. Kein Happy-End für den alten Griesgram. Kein Funke Menschlichkeit."

„Ron! Das ist unfair!", rief Hermine und sah ihren Freund erschrocken an. Wie konnte er nur so etwas kaltes und herzloses sagen?

„Was denn Hermine? Frag doch mal Harry. Der verbrachte so viel Zeit an Snapes Krankenbett – und was hat Snape getan? Hat er es ihm gedankt? NEIN! Er hat ihn weggeschickt. Dieser Typ will nicht gemocht werden. Und ganz sicher will er auch nicht geliebt werden", entgegnete Ron.

Hermine wollte gerade wieder darauf eingehen, da kam Neville ihr zuvor: „Hermine und Ginny haben Recht. Ich habe Professor Snape letzte Woche gesehen. Er stand auf den Treppen zum Innenhof und beobachtete Professor Thompson, als sie gerade eben mit ein paar Erstklässlern redete. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, mit was für einem Blick er sie angeschaut hat. Eindringlich, erfüllt, begehrend. So kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Er hat mir in dem Moment fast keine Angst mehr gemacht…"

„…und Professors Thompsons Reaktion vorhin war doch auch mehr als eindeutig", fügte Ginny hinzu. Sie kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ja, stimmt schon", murmelte dieser verwundert. Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Alter, die bekommt dich doch zu allem. Kannst du noch selbst denken? Oder ist das nicht mehr nötig?", murmelte er in Harrys Richtung. Hermine räusperte sich und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Schon gut, schon gut. Also angenommen, Snape steht auf Thompson und Thompson steht auf Snape. Was haben wir da jetzt damit zu tun? Wir können uns da nicht einmischen – selbst, wenn wir es wollten. Wie auch? Sollen wir die beiden verzaubern? Ein paar schnell und heimlich gemurmelte Liebeszaubersprüche während des Frühstücks in ihre Richtung? Etwas Amortentia über die beiden schütten und sie dann im Kerker einsperren?", scherzte Ron.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich grinsend an. „Gute Idee Ronald…", meinte seine Schwester.


	9. Kapitel 9: Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber

**Kapitel 9: Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne**

„Was war das Potter?", flüsterte Snape wütend. Harry lief ein Schauer den Rücken herab – immer, wenn Snape extrem wütend wurde, senkte er seine Stimme auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weiße.

Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten eine Hohlstunde am Nachmittag genutzt, um in den Kerker, in Snapes Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Sie hatten Professor Thompson gefragt, ob sie ihnen kurz öffnen könnte – sie behaupteten, dass sie Professor Snape nicht finden konnten, dieser jedoch von ihnen wollte, dass sie in ihrer freien Stunde schon mal ein paar Zutaten für den morgigen Trank vorbereiteten. Professor Thompson ging einfach darauf ein – sie verließ sich auf ihre Gryffindors. Vor allem auf diese drei. Als sie gerade den Raum betreten hatten, war Snape aus einem Nebenraum gekommen. Er stellte sich neben Professor Thompson. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stolperte Harry und verschüttete den Inhalt eines Kessels über den beiden Lehrern.

„Das ähm… war ein… ein… Liebeszaubertrank… Amortentia", stotterte Harry. Snape riss die Augen weit auf. Schnell wandte er seinen Kopf zu Stephanie, die Harry verdutzt ansah, dann sah er wieder zu Harry. „Potter, Sie Idiot! Warum laufen Sie mit einem Liebestrank hier herum? Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Für jeden von euch dreien! Und jetzt macht, dass ihr hier rauskommt!", zischte er. Harry stellte den Kessel ab. Er, Ron und Hermine eilten aus dem Raum.

Schweigen. „Ernsthaft, warum läuft Harry hier mit einem Liebestrank herum?", durchbrach Stephanie fragend die Stille. „Was weiß ich…", murmelte Snape immer noch gereizt.

Wieder: Schweigen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns heute aus dem Weg gehen. Auch, wenn Potter nur wenig von Zaubertränken versteht, der Trank könnte doch wirken", schlug Snape vor, ohne Stephanie anzuschauen. „Stimmt…", pflichtete sie ihm bei, doch keiner der beiden regte sich vom Fleck.

Erneutes Schweigen. Stephanie beugte sich über den Tisch, über den Kessel mit dem restlichen Trank. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie seufzte. „Nach was riecht der Trank für dich?", fragte Snape plötzlich. Als er die Frage gestellt hatte, wünschte er sich, es ungeschehen machen zu können – doch einmal ausgesprochen konnte er die Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Stephanie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte. „Sollte er deiner Meinung nach für mich nach etwas oder jemand Bestimmten riechen?", fragte sie ihn. Verlegen sah er sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte er zögernd, versuchte jedoch verärgert zu klingen.

„Weißt du Severus, egal wie sehr du auch versuchst, unfreundlich zu wirken – ich mag dich." Sie machte wenige Schritte auf ihn zu, um die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihre Lippen vorsichtig auf seine. Er tat es ihr gleich. Einige Zeit rührte sich keiner der beiden. Sie standen einfach nur da, hielten ihre Augen geschlossen und küssten sich sanft. Sie genossen einfach nur den Moment, welcher ewig anzuhalten schien.

Als sie von sich ließen, sahen sie einander tief in die Augen. Immer noch wussten sie nicht, was um sie herum geschah – konzentrierten sich nur auf den jeweils anderen und schienen alles andere zu vergessen. „Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er und brachte sie damit zum Erröten. Als Antwort gab sie ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er atmete tief ein und aus, fasste allen Mut zusammen und ergriff nun selbst die Initiative.

Er umschlang sie mit einen Armen. Küsste sie – leidenschaftlich und drückte sie leicht gegen das Pult. „Ich will dich", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Ein breites Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig küsste er ihren Hals. „Aber nicht hier."

Severus strich ihr ein Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Erneut küsste sie ihn. „Das war wirklich schön", flüsterte sie. Die beiden lagen in Snapes Bett – beide auf der Seite – sich ansehend. „Dieser verrückte Potter und sein Liebestrank", scherzte er. „Ja, der Trank…", murmelte sie. Wieder ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss – diesmal wieder von ihm. „Schade, dass die Wirkung bald nachlassen wird", meinte er. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, sah zur Decke. „Du meinst, dass das bloß der Trank war?", fragte sie. Er sah sie weiterhin eindringlich an. „Nun ja, das ist nicht irgendein Trank – wir sprechen hier von dem stärksten Liebestrank überhaupt", meinte er. Sie lachte leicht auf, drehte sich wieder zu ihm, lehnte sich leicht auf ihn. Grinsend sah sie ihm nochmals tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihn korrigierte: „Das war kein Amortentia." „Nun, der Trank schien mir doch recht stark zu sein und einen anderen kennen Potter und seine Freunde eh…" „Das war überhaupt kein Liebestrank", unterbrach ihn Stephanie. Severus sah sie verdutzt an. „Was? Wie meinst du das?" „Ich erkenne einen Liebestrank, wenn er vor mir steht. Dieser Trank war keiner. Ich habe daran gerochen. Ich würde auf Pockenheilung tippen. Hat in etwa die gleiche Farbe, die gleiche Konsistenz und entspricht eben dem, was ich roch", berichtete sie.

Sanft hob er sie von sich und richtete sich auf. „Du meinst…", er beendete diesen Satz nicht. Trotzdem pflichtete sie ihm bei: „Genau, es gab keinen Liebestrank. Wir standen unter keinem magischen Bann."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Aber, da war was… Ein Zauber!", meinte er. Wieder lachte sie kurz. Auch sie richtete sich auf. Sie lehnte sich über ihn, küsste ihn und drückte seinen Oberkörper wieder zurück auf die Laken und die Kissen. „Vielleicht hast du ja eine ganz andere Art von Zauber gespürt. Eine…. Nicht-magische", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er seufzte und dachte darüber nach.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Stille herrschte, in denen sie ihn zwar ansah, er jedoch die Wand auf der anderen Seite anstarrte, wandte er sich wieder ihr zu. „Ja…", murmelte er. „Du könntest Recht haben. Und ich… ich fühle diesen… diesen „Zauber" immer noch." Er war dankbar für die Vorlage, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. Über einen „Zauber" zu sprechen war viel angenehmer, als von irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu sprechen… Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Einige Zeit lagen sie noch einfach so da, bis er sie ansah und sagte: „Weißt du, ich glaube, dieser „Zauber" gefällt mir besser, als jeder andere, den ich so kenne."


	10. Kapitel 10: Ein Neuanfang

**Kapitel 10: Ein Neuanfang**

Es war das Wochenende direkt vor Weihnachten – die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler sowie einige Lehrer, hatten das Schloss bereits verlassen. Früh am Morgen erwachte Snape. Er kippte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts und küsste das dichte dunkelblonde Haar seiner Liebsten, die nah an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm lag. „Guten Morgen", murmelte Stephanie verschlafen. „Morgen", entgegnete Severus lächelnd. Sie gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich liebe Sonntage einfach", sagte sie und ein breites Grinsen formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Er pflichtete ihr durch Kopfnicken bei. „Leider ist das der einzige Tag, indem ich neben dir aufwachen darf", murmelte sie. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. Ein Schmollmund formte sich. Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, wie gerne ich dir bei mir hab – auch über Nacht", sagte er. Auch er richtete er sich auch. Sanfte küsste er ihre Schulter. „Doch ich will einfach nicht, dass Gerüchte aufkommen…"

„Gerüchte? Etwa, dass wir beide uns seit nun seit fast zwei Monaten treffen?", fragte sich sie lachend. „Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, wenn es jemand wüsste?", hackte sie nach. Er antwortete nicht – küsste stattdessen ihren Hals. Kurz ließ sie ihn – schob ihn dann jedoch weg von sich. „Severus, ernsthaft."

„Ich will einfach nicht, das Fremde in meinem Privatleben stochern", erklärte er. „Außerdem: Meine Schüler sollen mich respektieren", erklärte er. „Nun ja, einige meiner Gryffindors – ich will jetzt ja nicht sagen, wer… – die fragen mich immer nach dir…" „Potter", knurrte Snape. „Ohne Harry und seine Freunde würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht hier liegen", wandte sie ein. Er winkte einfach ab und ließ sich wieder zurück in seine Kissen fallen.

„Das du nicht willst, dass „Fremde" von uns erfahren, das sehe ich ja ein. Aber was ist mit deiner Familie?" Er riss die Augen auf. „Meiner Familie?", fragte er erschrocken. Sie legte sich wieder zu ihm. „Deine Mutter", erklärte sie. „Ach ja…" „Weißt du, ich rede häufig mit ihr, wenn ich sie sehe", berichtete sie. „Ach ja? In der Bibliothek?", fragte er skeptisch. „Eher davor – auf dem Gang." Er nickte nur.

Einige Minuten, in denen keiner etwas sagte. „Wir können es ihr ja nach Weihnachten sagen", gab Severus schließlich nach. Stephanie schien überglücklich zu sein, drückte sich fest an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich einfach", murmelte sie, als sie schließlich wieder von ihm ließ.

Snape erschrak. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Er sah sie an: Ihre Stirn ruhte auf seiner – sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ja, sie hatte es gesagt – und er war sich sicher, dass sie es auch so meinte. Damit hatte sie ausgesprochen, was er bereits seit einiger Zeit spürte – er liebte sie. Das war etwas, was er eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr kannte – er liebte. Er fühlte sich noch keinem Menschen so nah, wie Stephanie – nicht einmal Lily hatte er sich so nah gefühlt. Lily hatte er geliebt – als Junge, als Jugendlicher, als junger Mann. Lily hatte diese Liebe nur wenig erwidert. Einmal waren sie sich nähergekommen – dies blieb Snapes einzige Frauenbekanntschaft – bis es Stephanie traf. Diese liebte er – hier und jetzt. Als erwachsener und freier Mann. Durch sie hatte er wieder neuen Lebensmut geschöpft. Erst durch sie schien sein Leben einen richtigen Sinn zu bekommen. Er kannte sie erst seit vier Monaten – es kam ihm jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er fühlte sich ihr verbunden, vertraute ihr. Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwanzig Jahren fühlte er Glück. Und dieses Glück wollte er nicht mehr verlieren.

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. Etwas, was er seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr wirklich getan hatte. Er küsste sie sanft und sagte dann: „Ich liebe dich auch."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

So, das war's für's erste. Was haltet ihr vom Ende/von den beiden/von der Geschichte?

Ggf. würde ich noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben ... ich hätte da ja auch schon einige Ideen... so in Richtung Familienzuwachs...

Ich freue mich über Reviews. Und danke Chiara, für das Feedback :-)

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


End file.
